What Was Lost
by AoiHikaru
Summary: The Vincitores have come back and disbanded all families except theirs. Now their demands are to make seven new ones that only allow the corresponding attributes to join. Though discouraged, Tsuna has to assemble his family once again to stop the Vincitores. "Kill me." "But I can't." "That's why you can never be Vongola Decimo. Die."
1. The Vincitores

**Props to my sister for idea. **

**So I'm thinking of making this a trilogy. Oh you won't know what's coming and the plot twists that are going to come. Unless you do figure out. If you have any assumptions please PM me. Don't review it because it might be true and it'll be a spoiler XD**

**Book 1: What Was lost**

**Chapter 1: The Vincitores**

* * *

It was weird.

It was the first time in a while that Tsuna has been alone since defeating Checkerface and the Vindice. It was after school and the two guardians he would usually walk home with has 'plans' to do. Tsuna didn't mind if they had business to attend to but the way they told him. It was like they were making an excuse. The boy thought hard and tried to interpret if there was a hidden meaning behind why they didn't want to see him. Was he too dame for them? Was too much of a wimp to be their boss?

He didn't know.

* * *

_"Sorry Juudaime! I have to go and do some homework!" Gokudera exclaimed as he bowed a million times then rushed off to who knows where. _

_Tsuna then turned to Yamamoto and smiled, "Then it'll be just the two of us today!" _

_"Ahh." The baseball lover said with a pause, "I have to go- 'Gwa Gwa'." He explained while his hands opening and closing when he said 'Gwa Gwa' to emphasize. Then he soon ran off. _

_What Tsuna didn't realize though was that there was a hurt look on their faces._

* * *

So that's why Tsuna was alone. The lonely boy soon made it home and opened the door with a sigh, "I'm home.

He expected his mom to reply with a "Welcome back!", Lambo to start asking for candy, Bianchi offering her poison cooking and Reborn kicking him for coming home late.

Yet the house seemed hollow. He heard a voice upstairs crying but he couldn't tell the owner or locate the person. Before checking upstairs he was going to set his lunch in the sink so he entered the kitchen and saw Rebron with his fedora hanging low, covering his face.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he sat across the Arcobaleno.

"The Vongola is no more." Reborn bluntly stated. "The strongest have returned and they're calling for a civil war."

The words didn't hit Tsuna until Reborn was completely done his sentence, "Wait, what?"

"Sky, Storm, Rain, Lighting, Cloud, Sun and Mist are now each their own Family fighting one another. All families were disbanded except for one." Reborn explained, "The Vincitores."

"Italian for 'winners'" Tsuna muttered, remembering the word in to textbook Reborn made him read. "Wait, what about Checkerface? I thought he was the strongest!"

"Oh him? I heard he was an underling. A peasant you could call him if ranks were divided in a pyramid." Reborn said in a monotone voice, face still hidden.

"After all that crap he made us go through?! We barely won against an underling!" Tsuna exclaimed in a state of shock, _How terribly strong are they?_

"Very strong." Reborn answered as if he was reading his mind. "So strong that us, Arcobalenos can't even compare our strength to them in this form."

"Then how about you train me like every other battle we've had?" Tsuna asked in a stern voice.

Reborn shook his head, "No. The only reason I've trained you before was because there _was _hope. But now there's none. You're guardians are with their own families. And what are you without your family and I?"

The two stayed silent. That was until Tsuna realized something.

"What about you and I?"

"This will be our last time talking. I'm still and I'm always the sun." Rebron said in a cold voice as he hopped of the chair with Leon and left the house for good.

Tears spilled from Tsuna's eyes seeing as their last conversation was about a civil war and why they were parting. He let his emotions take over as they kept falling but after a while he wiped them off. He let his lunch sit in he sink which was he real goal and then walked to his bedroom. He set his backpack down and changed into a pullover blue sweater that read _'27' _then slipped on shorts and socks. He was about to do his homework when he remembered someone was crying.

He searched around the second floor but the owner wasn't found.

Soon he was at the last place he hasn't checked yet. Which was his mother's bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Byakuran sitting in the middle of the clean room, tears covering his whole face.

"B-Byakuran? Why are you crying? And crying in my mom's bedroom?" Tsuna asked.

Byakuran wiped his tears with his sleeve then answered his question, "I just saw a tragic death. Just went here without thinking."

"Ah. I see." Tsuna said as he took a seat on his mom' bed.

"Take care of me from now on as comrades." Byakuran smiled as he held out his hand for Tsuna took. Which he did.

"Likewise." Tsuna took his hand back then asked, "are you okay with this?"

"Of course not!" Byakuran replied. "What a terrible family they are, Vincitore." The marshmallow lover soon trailed off and drifted from the conversation.

"Anyways." Tsuna said in loud voice causing Byakuran to snap out of his trance. "I suggest you discuss a plan with your guardians on how to stop the Vincitore. I'll do it too soon. Any good ideas you get you have to share with me."

Byakuran stayed quiet.

"Anything wrong?"

"My guardians," Byakuran confessed in a quiet voice, "They killed each other after being summoned by the leader of their respective element. The orders were to kill the other element users that were near. And that's what they did."

Tsuna gasped. _Had his guardians really had done that?_

Byakuran looked down at the ground as if there was no hope.

"Don't worry Byakuran." Tsuna patted the albino on the shoulder, "I'll gather the Vongola again and we'll happily accept you."

"No it's fine. I won't be available for a while during the war. I'll have to prepare for something that's going to happen in the future." Byakuran kindly rejected.

"I see." Tsuna said as he sat back on his mom's bed. "But I trust if we're even in a dire crisis you'll return?"

"I'm not sure. But in the distant future everything I miss will be made up with one thing I do."

Tsuna eyed Byakuran suspiciously, "Right.."

"Well I'll be going soon. I wish you luck on gathering the Vongola. And not dying."

"Thank you Byakuran. I need it. Good luck on not dying for whatever your preparations for whatever your doing." Tsuna smiled.

Byakuran smiled as he opened the window and readied to jump the window, "Beware of the s- Ahhhhh!" Byakuran warned before he fell out of the window.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna yelled, concerned for the marshmallow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Byakuran called from the lawn. "Now hurry up and get back to doing your homework! I know you have a math test tomorrow!"

Tsuna grunted.

Byakuran laughed.

* * *

The first period was hell for Tsuna.

He took his seat which was in between Yamamoto and Gokudera. After finding out what was happening he could tell why they were ignoring each other. But the silence was too thick for Tsuna too handle. He just wanted to go in Hyper Mode and burn it.

And period one ended with him crying from the heavy silence.

Period two started and the subject was math.

Tsuna knew he should be studying but that's obviously not the case here since a huge civil war is taking place and he needs the Vongola to be remade.

The boy kept taking glances at the two boys but they never looked back. Yamamoto kept his attention outside the class, drifting off into space. There was a dull look in his eyes and his body slumped against the chair. Gokudera on the other hand kept glaring at the people who were walking in the corridor. Every time it was empty he would he would click his tongue, close his eyes and wait until the next prey.

The tension was getting worse with each glance and it started affecting the class as they too were worrying at the heavy silence of one another.

And the second period was a worse hell for Tsuna.

The next period was social studies and Tsuna still did not listen to the lecture.

So instead of Tsuna waiting for them to make a move he took the initiative. He ripped out the two edges of his current page in his notebook and wrote, '_Roof Lunch._' After he folded it and flicked it to his two guardians.

Tsuna watched the baseball lover read it and shove it in his pocket with a smile. Then he turned his to Gokudera who growled, crumpled it in his hands and left it there.

_I hope they'll come. _Tsuna thought.

The tension in the class loosened up and everyone sighed in relief.

And third period ended with everyone in heaven. The lunch bell rang that signalled lunch.

Tsuna took one more quick glance at the two guardians before making his way to the roof. He opened the door to the roof and noticed how none was there. He took his seat in the middle of the roof, waiting for his guardians.

A few minutes passed and the door gently opened. "Hello!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hello!" Tsuna smiled and was about to confront him about the plan but he got pushed forward by Gokudera who was behind.

"I can't believe Yakyuu Baka came here first." Gokudera sighed. "The only reason I came here is to say I'm unworthy of being your right hand man."

"But that's not the reason I came here." Tsuna retorted. "Let's make the Vongola once more."

"But the Vincitores." Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison.

"Then we'll just have to beat them up! We'll gather the Cavallone, Varia, Byakuran and maybe even the Arcobaleno along with our Vongola! We might be able to win!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto smiled, "Then that's what we'll just do!"

"Oi you Yakyuu Baka how dare you join before me! I'm in too!" Gokudera yelled.

"Wait, if I joined first then can I be your right hand man Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked knowing it would piss off Gokudera.

"Oi you Yakyuu Baka! I'll forever be his right hand man!"

"But you just said you were unworthy a few seconds ago."

"You!" And the two began to chase each other.

Tsuna smiled but then he noticed there were sky flames underneath him. "I didn't call these!"

"It's time for your meeting." Gokudera explained. "All sky flame users will be present."

"What? Wh-" Tsuna began to be engulfed by the flames and disappeared to no more.

"I hope they don't brainwash Tsuna to kill us!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Tch. I was about to say that." Gokudera clicked his tongue and the two left the roof as the lunch bells signalled the end of lunch.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain sun Arcobaleno watched them from a nearby tree.

"That's right Tsuna. Gather you're guardians and defeat the Vincitores. You'll need to go all on out. To be able to defeat them." He smirked then jumped on the roofs of houses and went to who knows where.

* * *

**And first chapter ends just like that! Tsuna has gathered two guardians already?! Wow, he works fast after Reborn just left him. Like if that was me I would keep crying how my tutor left me. **

**Reviews are appreciated~~~**

**~Bai!**


	2. Meetings and Ambushes

**So I'm back with another chapter! It's like 1 800 words without Authour's note. Thank you for your reviews XD**

**Thankyou: Thank you (no pun intended)! I'll try to keep up the delectable job!**

**Bob_: Thank you thank you! I appreciate 10/10!**

**OkitaRin: I know. But that just shows how influential the Vincitores are right? Thanks for liking it ^**

**Ann: Thanks so much for a long review! Yeah those two were easy so I put them first. I know! They just left Byakuran, how sad. Yeah they'll be at the meeting but I've never really thought about the Varia too much.. Well Thanks!**

**Okay enough of me talking!**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Ambushes**

* * *

Tsuna groggily woke up as he saw a clear blue sky above. _Was he on the roof of his school still?_ But as he sat up he looked at the ground and saw nothing but blue as well. It was like some kind of barrier was holding him from falling from the gravity. He was about to shriek like a girl if it wasn't for the glares he just noticed he was receiving. There was an estimation of fifty to a hundred men and women in the seemingly impossible looking hall. And what made it worse was that they were all staring at Tsuna. His eyes looked around more and saw Yuni, Byakuran and Dino near him.

"H-Hello?" He managed to choke out.

"Finally he's awake." Yuni sighed in relief.

"Hah! I won the bet Byakuran! Tsuna ain't dead!" Dino exclaimed.

"I bet Tsu-Chan was alive too." Byakuran reminded.

"Oh." Dino sulked as he won't be getting any money.

"The sky meeting has commenced you trashes!" A familiar voice resounded. "I promise as the leader to make the sky element a sub unit in the Vincitore family!"

_Xanxus?! _Tsuna yelled in his head.

Cheers erupted in the room. They were all happy to have strong members such as Byakuran and Xanxus and how reliable Xanxus was as a boss. They were guarranted the sub family position. Wait, Xanxus reliable as a boss? The cheers stopped and the hall became quiet. Did they just think of Xanxus as reliable? They each took a moment to remember their own experiences with the man.

And no one made a noise in a long time.

"Who the hell made him boss?" A sky user complained.

"Yeah! I so prefer a wimpy brat over him!" Another voice exclaimed.

"The Vincitores chose me. Any got a problem?" Xanxus asked in an I'm-going-to-kill-you-trashes tone.

"None!" The sky users shook their heads as the leader showed a look of satisfaction.

"Anyways trashes, the orders are to be on standby. We have something called a disadvantage since not everyone could wield sky flames. We'll wait until the other elements massacre each other then we could go on all out and exterminate the others." Xanxus explained, "If we have any allies I expect all of you to not hurt any members of that element. Because if you do, I swear I'll kill all you trashes."

"Y-Yes sir!" Stutters came out as the sky users feared the man.

"Meeting ad-" Xanxus said but was cut off.

"But isn't it weird?" Tsuna boldly stated. "We can't just suddenly fight each other because we're of different elements!"

Everyone glared at the boy.

"Now isn't the time Tsuna." Dino said as he nudged the boy while looking away.

"He's right Sawada-San." Yuni whispered.

Yet Tsuna shrugged off their warnings, " We shouldn't be fighting each other! We should join forces and defeat the Vinitores!"

Everyone tensed at the mention of the strongest family.

_If I can at least get some allies before the rebellion then this meeting will be a bit productive for me. _Tsuna thought to himself. "S-So what do you guys think?"

"Detain him." Xanxus commanded.

Suddenly Dino grabbed Tsuna's left arm, Yuni grabbed his right arm and Byakuran caught a hold of his collar. Tsuna saw a rush off sky users approaching so he quickly threw two Hyper pills from the tips of his fingers then changed into Hyper Mode. He struggled as he tried to propelled himself upwards. "L-Let go!" Tsuna growled at the three who were clinging onto his body.

"Sorry Tsuna. Orders are orders." Dino apologized as more and more sky users climbed onto Tsuna's body.

"Bring him." Xanxus ordered.

Dino, Byakuran and Yuni emerged from the pile of bodies and presented the boy to the leader.

"Now listen here trash. Because of our disadvantage I won't kill you on the spot." Xanxus stated.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he extinguished his deathperation flames.

"But! Next time you do that I'll kill you on the spot. Meeting adjourned!"  
The lump of bodies that was once on Tsuna started disappearing one after another. Tsuna looked down on his hands and saw them fading to nothing. "I won't give up!" He declared, facing Xanxus while looking at him in they eye, "I'll get you back on my team and We'll fight the Vincitores like we fought with every other family we've faced together!"

And the boy disappeared with everyone else in the room. Xanxus was left alone. He slumped down to the what was the ground and heavily sighed, "You better. It's lonely without the Varia."

He closed his eyes as the last memory of being together with his old family returned. The only thing he wished for was that. He didn't need any fancy meat or a fancy hotel.

He just wanted him back.

But he would never accept the fact. Because that was his nature not to accpet these kind of things. But it bothered him a lot. And soon he faded and disappeared as well.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and there were fences, a darkened sky and clouds parted all around. He sat up and thought of the happened during the meeting. "If only another person agreed to help me.. Well it's time to go home," He sighed as he stood up. But he felt something touch his shoulder so he shrieked, "HIE!"

Yuni, Dino and Byakuran came into sight.

"That wasn't very nice Sawada-San." Yuni said. "And that wasn't very smart of you to do that during the meeting."

"True." Dino agreed.

"Personally it would've been way better if you said it in a more flashy way." Byakuran mentioned.

"Weren't you busy preparing something for the future?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Yeah I was in the middle of doing it but the flames summon you no matter where you are." Byakuran explained.

"Ah I see." Tsuna said then turned to the other two who were there. "And that was so necessary for the rebellion I'm going to hold!"

"You're staging a rebellion?!" Dino yelled, surprised.

"Yeah. I never will or want a civil war." Tsuna explained. "I'm going to gather my guardians and any other allies I could possibly get like the Varia."

"How do you plan on defeating the strongest if we had to go on all out for an underling?" Yuni asked.

"I-I don't know. And that's why when we have enough allies we could brainstorm for ideas." Tsuna said, trying to come off with brilliant ideas on the spot.

"We want in." Dino and Yuni exclaimed.

Tsuna grinned, "I want you to gather up your family."

"Uhh, I'm completely useless without my family." Dino reminded them.

"As I thought. Is there any chance you could try though?"

"I'm not sure but I'll try." Dino trailed off from the conversation as he was thinking of ideas.

"Sawada-San I haven't been in contact with the Arcobalenos since our last rainbow meeting." Yuni frowned.

"No contact at all?"

"I'm sorry. I won't be of any help."

"Yuni just tell us if you have any glimpses of the future." Byakuran suggested.

"That's true. We'll need that information." Tsuna agreed.

"Then I'll report if I see anything." Yuni smiled.

"Well I'll be taking my leave for the preparations. Farewell until fate brings us together for our next meeting." Byakuran waved as he jumped off the roof.

"Since when did he start talking fancy?" Dino asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Who knows?" Tsuna answered.

* * *

The next day Tsuna was walking home alone because Yamamoto and Gokudera were both summoned by their respective element as they stepped off the school grounds.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Get me candy!" A childish voice yelled.

Tsuna snapped his head to face the back and he saw Lambo running towards him. "Lambo!"

"Dame-Tsuna! Get me candy!" Lambo demanded as he was closer. The child soon stopped near the boy while panting. "Dame-Tsuna. I really want you to run. Candy!"

Tsuna's hyper intuition was acting up and he was sensing people coming. More than one, more than three. And it seemed like they were with Lambo but he doesn't want it. Tsuna tried analyzing everything but his conclusion was to stay in Hyper Mode and wait until they come. He slipped on his gloves and ate two pills as he waited in Hyper Mode for them with his eyes closed.

He ignored Lambo's screams for candy since it seemed like they were just words for distraction. He opened his eyes and looked at the child with tears forming in his eyes.

"Candy! I-I want candy!" Lambo sobbed loudly. "Dame-Tsuna you have to give me candy or else!"

It was there and then when Tsuna ignited his gloves with flames and hit it with an invisible figure. The figure groaned as they were revealed. It was a man with an A-Class lightning ring on his index finger.

"You can't defeat us! We'll crush the sky element while we're invisible!" The man exclaimed.

In response Tsuna hit one of his pressure points then crouched down to Lambo's eyesight. The poor child was crying because he didn't want to aid in the assassination of Tsuna.

"Don't cry." Tsuna whispered. "I'll help you so just wait."

The boy soon turned away from Lambo and closed his eyes, trusting his hyper intuition to help him. He snapped his eyes open and kicked the figure and got another one down. How many were left? He propelled himself upwards and elbowed another one in the stomach.

He could still feel the presence of four more lightning element users but he couldn't locate them. He could barely dodge each of their attacks with only their hyper intuition.

"Boss! To your lower right!"

Tsuna immediately kicked in that direction because he trusted the voice too much. A figure revealed itself again and there were only three remaining.

There was a bit of a pause until the next directions, "Boss! Above! Way above!"

Tsuna flew upwards and punched the area. Surprisingly two people revealed because of his punch. One more.

"Boss! This one has a sword and is coming to you from front in three, two."

The girl didn't have to say anymore as the boy moved to the side to dodge the attack and punched the last man in the face. Tsuna slowly brought himself to the ground and sternly stared at one of his mist guardians.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Lightning and Mist has an alliance." Chrome explained.

"Won't they kill you for helping me?!"

"Lightning group is harsh. Anyone who gets beaten up by another element besides allies will be excommunicated." Chrome added. "Lambo can you keep this a secret?"

Lambo slowly nodded.

"Chrome would you-" But it was too late since Chrome had already took off. _I should've asked her earlier. _Tsuna sulked inwardly.

"Dame-Tsuna." Lambo said. "Give me candy."

Tsuna smiled at the cow-looking child as he handed him a grape flavoured candy and held the boy in his arms to cry.

"Dame-Tsuna." Lambo cried. "I don't belong there. They're scary."

"It's okay Lambo." Tsuna patted the boy on the back. "You can stay with me."

Sparkles flowed in Lambo's eyes. "Really?"

"You'll just have to keep it a secret!"

"Of course!"

_Three guardians down. Four more to go._

* * *

**I was originally going to have Ryohei join before Lambo but the way I wrote it on my Ipad was so weird! Ryohei kept screaming EXTREEMEE! As he bumped into Chrome then pissed of Hibari then fought him! It was so weird! So I just decided for Lambo to join. I think Mukuro and Chrome will be the last one's since he gives off the more antagonist kind of feels. You feel?**

**Oh and I have Hibari's scenario planned out way too well! Like yes! But I think I'll make him before Ryohei or after.. **

**Oh and I have a question if you guys want to answer:**

**Want Enma and the Shimon Family?**

**Reviews are appreciated~~~~~~**

**~Bai~**


	3. Extreme Sun and Irritated Cloud

**Here's the new chapter! There's like 1 900 this time excluding authour's note again. I was listening to Into Sorrow and Tsuna awakens (Reborn OSTs) while typing this. And my mouse was being such a (ugh I wanna swear) unhelpful tool because it kept zooming in and out of my Word and I was just slamming my Laptop into my bed. Like I was so angry.**

**But that's fixed now...**

**Reviews:**

**LittleMissAnime: Thank you so much! I'll be adding Enma and the rest of the Shimons then!**

**YesPlz: Thanks, the Shimons shall be added! I hope this was a good update as well!**

**Chapter 3: Extreme Sun and Irritated Cloud**

* * *

"I'll be leaving now!" Tsuna announced as he rushed out of the house with a piece of bread held in his mouth. He was going to be late because of a certain cow that held him back from changing into his uniform. Tsuna just wanted to fly in Hyper Mode to school because he didn't want to get bitten to death by Hibari. But obviously he didn't do that so he stuck to the old fashioned running. It was weird since Hibari wasn't on patrol, but he just shrugged it off since he didn't want to be late.

"Safe!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door open right when the bell rang.

"Sawada!" Nezu yelled.

"Eh?! Class shouldn't have started yet!"

"That was the bell for lunch!"

_Lambo held be back for three periods! I didn't notice! _Tsuna shrieked in his head. "I-I'm sorry!"

Nezu gave an I-Expected-This-Already-You're-Such-A-Dame-Tsuna, "Class dismissed. Don't forget the review your notes tonight."

"Okay." The class chorused as Nezu walked past Tsuna.

"Juudaime! That bastard of a teacher was picking on you again! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine." Tsuna replied as the three started making their way up to the roof.

"So who do we have gathered as allies already in the game?" Yamamoto asked with a grin.

"We have Dino who's trying to gather his family at the current moment, Yuni who's trying to get a glimpse of the future and Byakuran who's preparing something for the future." Tsuna answered, "Oh and I got Lambo and met with Chrome yesterday."

"That stupid cow is back." Gokudera scowled. "We'll have to train him more to be able to even stand up to a Vincitore member."

"TO EXTREME!" The three snapped their heads towards the ground and saw a figure running in circles. "I'll defeat everyone to the extreme!"

"Onii-San!" Tsuna called, getting the figure's attention.

"Oh! Sawada! What are you doing up there! No don't worry! I'll go up there!" He screamed then dashed into the school.

"That turf top." Gokudera scowled.

"Maa maa. Maybe you wanna stop scowling." Yamamoto suggested.

"I refuse." He scowled again.

"SAWADA!" The man screamed making the three's attention turn to the ex-sun guardian. "Nice to meet you again!"

"You too." Tsuna smiled then said in a stern voice, "Will you join my family again?"

Ryohei's happy aura turned grim and there was no response for a while, "But then I'll be betraying Lussuria and Reborn."

"You've seen Reborn?!" Tsuna gasped in surprise. "Where?"

"At the meeting. Why?" Ryohei asked.

"I've been looking for him. We need him for the rebellion."

"Yeah. We definitely need to Arcobalenos on our side." Gokudera trailed off.

"Maa maa. Why is everyone so tense?" Yamamoto asked but then blue flames suddenly lit underneath his legs. "Ah I'm guessing it's my time again. See you~"

And the rain member left.

"Wow Yamamoto's meetings are so frequent. I've only had one so far." Tsuna remarked.

"I've only had five to the extreme!" Ryohei added.

"I got one less than the Yakyuu-Baka." Gokudera scowled.

"Anyways," Tsuna said, bringing them back to his first question, "Would you join my family again?"

"But the sun."

"We don't need to tell them." Tsuna exclaimed, "We'll try getting Lussuria and Reborn back so could you please join?"

"Fine to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled making Tsuna and Gokudera hold their ears and try to block out the sound. Futile efforts~~  
And another bell resounded with Yamamoto coming back.

"Welcome back." Tsuna greeted. But the greeting he received was a katana scratching the side of his arm making blood trickle down his pale skin. "Yamamoto?"

"Orders are to kill any other element nearby. Storm, Sky and Sun members. You'll be going down." Yamamoto declared with a dull look in his eyes as he began his assault.

He slashed at Tsuna who immediately changed into Hyper Mode and flew to the side to dodge it. Yamamoto clicked his tongue as he changed his course and started attacking Ryohei who kept dodging each thrust.

"What are you doing to the extreme?!" He asked, trying not to break a sweat. "School is starting to the extreme!"

Yet Yamamoto shook off his words and kept slashing with rain deathperation flames surrounding the blade. Tsuna soon intervened with the sun and rain's clash with each other because Ryohei looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Yamamoto what happened?" He asked.

"He's been brainwashed. That's what most of elements are doing since they don't want to kill their old families." Gokudera explained in stead of Yamamoto. "The only person that can undo it is another person of the rain family."

"Colonello-Master!" Ryohei yelled but the Rain Arcobaleno hadn't answered to his calls.

"Squalo." Tsuna tried to think hard of other rain attributed people he had met before. "Squalo, Colonello, Lal Mirch and Basil?"

"Yes?" A familiar voice answered.

"Basil!" Gokudera yelled as soon as he remembered who it was.

"Basil to the extreme!"

"Can you please undo the brainwashing?" Tsuna asked as he flew near the boy.

"I may help thee. But thou needs to restrain thee." Basil said as Tsuna nodded and flew back to Yamamoto in full speed.

Gloves and swords clashed causing a huge explosion of smoke to burst. It took a few seconds for it to clear up and they saw Yamamoto on the ground with Tsuna near him. "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I needed to use _that _on you."

"What thou use?" Basil asked as he walked over to Yamamoto.

"What did I just do again?" Tsuna asked as he returned to his usual dame self.

"Hmm weird. Anyways I shall begin on thee." Basil said as his finger lit a blue deathperation flame then he placed the fire on Yamamoto's forward. "Done."

"Thank you. What were you doing here anyways?" Tsuna asked.

"Just went here without thinking. I never thought thee would need my help." Basil explained.

"I guess it's fine if it's like that. I thought you were spying on us or something." Gokudera sighed in relief.

"Could you help me?" Tsuna asked boldly without hesitation.

"Help thy on what?" Basil asked.

"Join my family again and defeat the Vincitores alongside with me!"

"I refuse." He bluntly replied which shocked Tsuna. "I helped you but that doesn't mean I wanted to join your team."

And Basil left.

Tsuna was about to cry. Has Basil always been this mean? Was he just hiding it? But he shrugged what just happened away and tended to Yamamoto. "Are you okay."

"A-Okay." He tried smiling but it just faded away as he lost conscious again.

Gokudera and Tsuna lugged Yamamoto on each of their shoulders and walked to the infirmary room. The let him rest on a bed as they sat on the stools and stayed there. No thoughts of ever returning to class crossed their minds.

_The rain attribute is brainwashing their members into killing other elements and lightning members excommunicate the members who have failed their tasks and have an alliance with the mist users. I have no idea about sun, storm and cloud. I'll have to ask Gokudera and Ryohei later. Then it'll all come down to how to get Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome. _Tsuna planned in his head.

_I can't tell Juudaime what the storm family is planning! _Gokudera kept repeating in head.

And their stomachs started growling.

"Right we didn't eat lunch." Tsuna said as he stood up, "I'll get us some bread from the cafeteria."

Gokudera nodded then Tsuna left.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he was returning from his trip to the cafeteria with two pieces of bread held firmly in his hands. Suddenly he stopped at a window that was opened and felt a nice breeze surround him. "Maybe we should eat outside when Yamamoto wakes up."

He blinked and the next thing he felt was pain and saw black. It took him a while to react to the kick in the face. "What was that? HIE!"

"Don't crowd in the hallways herbivores." The prefect reminded with his tonfas out as everyone that used to be in the hallways jammed into a classroom nearby. Well everyone except for Tsuna.

"Hibari-San!" Tsuna screamed as he fell to his knees and slammed his head into the ground, "Please join my family!"

"Hn." Hibari replied as he walked away with his tonfas back to where ever they came from.

"Please! I need you in my family! It can't be anyone but you!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hn." Irritated, Hibari walked away but was abruptly stopped by girls with shirts that read, "1827".

"Hibari-San I need you in my family please!"

Hibari walked to the other way but was stopped by another wall of girls. He really wanted to bite them to death but the looks they had made the prefect not want to touch them at all.

"Hibari-San! For our families sake! We need you!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hibari got ready to jump out of the window yet he was met by more girls at the bottom of the jump. He looked up and saw more at the roof. Was there no end to the girls in the fandom?

_We need Hibari and Tsuna to make that family so I can die knowing my ship is real! _The 1827 lovers exclaimed in their heads.

"Hibari-San. Please, I need you." Tsuna pleaded, head still on the ground.

Hibari smashed the door to the classroom of the people who were in the hallway were in. He broke the window open and still saw more girls. He walked to the pleading Tsuna then said, "Fine. Now let me go."

Tsuna brought his head up and smiled happily, "Yay! Hibari-san is in my family again!"

The 1827 lovers soon went back into their dens and waited until the next 1827 moment would happen again.

Hibari left Tsuna after picking up the dropped bread for him.

"Ah! Gokudera must be starving by now!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran to the infirmary and saw a half dead Gokudera. He shoved a Yakisoba Bread into his mouth and the storm user was rejuvenated.

"Thank you Juudaime! But what took you so long?" Gokudera asked as he munched on the bread.

"Oh Hibari stopped me. But in the end I was able to get him on the team as well." Tsuna smiled as he opened his melon bread.

"Oh Hibari's with us now?" A happy voice asked.

"Yamamoto! You're awake!" Tsuna stated.

"Took you a while Yakyuu-Baka." Gokudera scowled.

"What did I tell you about scowling?" Yamamoto scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do." He scowled then brought out dynamites and exploded them near Yamamoto.

"C-Calm down." Tsuna tried even though he knew it wouldn't help.

* * *

Yuni stumbled as she dropped a flower pot that was on display. Her hands tried to pull her up and keep walking forward on the wall. But she was barely even able to move a meter away from where she stumbled.

_I have to go back to Japan. _She fell over and she could only feel the roughness of the rug against her skin. _I have to tell Sawada-San._

Yuni panted heavily and she felt so sick but nevertheless she tried getting up by leaning against the wall. "Sawada-San. I have to tell him."

Suddenly she saw a boy approach and she knew him well. "B-Byakuran."

"Yuni. You can't tell Tsuna that-" Byakuran cut himself off as he shook his head. "Nevermind. Come here."

"W-Why?" Yuni asked.

"I'm going to get you to Japan."

* * *

**Wait what, I thought I was making Ryohei and Hibari join in different chapters! Well we're close to finishing the gathering the guardians arc. I really want to type chapters on the Weekdays but I can't use my laptop on the Weekend ^**

**And honestly I hate typing it on my Ipad so I have to wait each week to type up a new chapter! XD ****I'll be updating next week or maybe on Monday. But don't get hyped for it...**

**The way I typed Basil's lines! It hurts so much. Please excuse grammar mistakes~~ But if there's a major problem don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Do I have another question for you guys? Hmm, maybe...**

**Who are your favourite Arcobalenos?**

**Even though the question might be left unanswered...**

**Reviews Appreciated~~**

**See you~~  
Published: October 11, 2014**


	4. It's Just A Matter Of Time

**Yes! 2 000! I finally reached that again after like two chapters! I think this was pretty eventful... Mukuro. This is his debut. I changed the summary like fifteen billion times. Anyone notice?**

**Okay remember when I said I had that mouse problem? Oh god that's fucking annoying. Oh no! I swore! OH NO~~~~~**

**Chapter 4: It's Just A Matter Of Time**

* * *

_"Kill me." A voice echoed. It was a voice very familiar. But it couldn't be recognized._

_"But I can't!" This dame voice was obviously Tsuna. _

_"And that's exactly why you're not fit to be Vongola Decimo." The familiar voice stated._

_"I don't care about that!" Tsuna yelled back, almost sobbing. "I just want to be what we were before."_

_"Impossible."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because today will be the last day you breath." And a powerful outburst was heard and a scream was voiced by the Decimo. _

_Yet why was Tsuna crying? Why did he yell in anguish?_

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Yuni snapped as she woke up from her dream. She sunk into her chair in the private plane she was riding and pouted. "Nothing makes sense!"

"Now don't get too hyped up Yuni-Chan." Byakuran said, eating another marshmallow. "Time will answer everything."

"Byakuran what are you preparing?" Yuni interrogated. "You're playing an important roll but I'm not sure you're on our side."

"The question is: Which side are you on?"

Yuni's eyes widened but she hid her body with a blanket that was conveniently near. "O-Of course on Sawada-San's side!"

"Then I guess I'm on his side too! Well my break time is over so I'll go back to preparations. Bye bye!" Byakuran waved as he walked into a door and never came out.

Yuni uncovered the blanket from her face then sighed, _Why did I hesitate?_

* * *

Tsuna happily walked alongside his closest guardians to school. It was like any other morning the three shared. Yamamoto and Gokudera were fighting while Tsuna tried to stop them. Well the poor boss doesn't really try to stop them anymore because there was just no way he could anyways. So instead of trying to stop them he just embraced it. _Why haven't I thought of this before? I could've saved so much energy each morning! _Tsuna thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt warm, soft and pure flames ignite beneath his feet. "Hie!" tsuna gaped in shock.

"Calm down Juudamie! It's just time for your meeeting!" Gokudera explained.

"Oh, that's the case." Tsuna sighed as he regained his composure.

"Good luck on your meeting Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

Tsuna nodded as his body was engulfed in the pure sky flames, "See you later."

"Good luck!" Gokudera yelled but he was a tad bit late. He soon scowled.

"Gokudera, what did I say about scowling?" Yamamoto asked as he continued walking towards the school with said.

"Shut up already."

The tension between the two was starting to become thick and awkward. Gokudera kept silent as Yamamoto had his signature grin plastered on his face and looked like he was having the best time of his life.

"Are you worried about what your family is going to do to Tsuna's?" Yamamoto asked out of the blue as they turned a corner.

"What else?"

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Dino, Yuni and Byakuran across from him in the sky hall. He immediately ran over to the three and greeted them. "Nice to see you again!"

Yuni stumbled closer to him and clenched his shoulders, "Sawada-San! Trust people that are trustworthy!"

Tsuna eyed the younger girl suspiciously, "What?"

Yuni shook her head then backed off, "Nevermind. I'm in Japan anyways so I'll tell you later."

"A-Anyways! Nice to see all of you guys again!" Dino smiled, trying to cover what just happened.

"Yeah! We have the most less frequent meetings! The rain and storm had the most meetings so far I think." Byakuran said, eating a marshmallow.

"Trash!" A voice echoed. Everyone snapped their heads towards the speaker in fear and had their full attention on said. "Listen up! I said the orders were to stay on standby! So why the hell are three not here and five injured?!"

The hall went silent since no one answered.

"Trashes! Answer!"

A brave injured sky user stepped out and confessed, "It was the lightning and mist! They ambushed the eight of us when were hanging out! Three of us died."

"That's why the orders were to stay on standby trashes! Avoid them at all costs! Unlike the other element who have hundreds of thousands of pawns to use we have around ninety now!" Xanxus roared.

"Yes! We're sorry!" The five injured said in unison.

"Does everyone else get it?!"

"Hai!" Everyone else confirmed as Xanxus showed a looks of satisfaction.

"B-" Tsuna was about to interrupt but Dino and Yuni immediately stopped him.

"I get that you need as much allies by the time you're staging your rebellion but seriously you need to not interrupt the meetings. Xanxus will shoot you dead." Dino scolded.

"Yeah Tsu-Chan." Byakuran agreed. "So you should interrupt other element meetings and get allies there. There's a chance you might get captured, burnt or killed but it's totally worth it right?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna protested.

Suddenly the hall became dark and mist spread throughout said quickly.

"What's happening?!" A sky user panicked.

"Kufufu." Mukuro smirked. "Attack and kill all the sky users you want. Just leave Sawada Tsunayoshi for me."

* * *

"Hurry Lambo!" A feminine voice called.

"But I'm running fast!" Lambo complained as he kept running, trying to catch up.

"We have to save boss from Mukuro-Sama!"

"Yeah Chrome! Lambo-Sama makes his debut!" Lambo announced, jumping up once, then continued. "Ne, are you going to join Dame-Tsuna and I?"

Chrome stayed silent. "No. Not even if Mukuro-Sama joins. The only way I could join is if the mist family is gone."

"Then we just have to get rid of your boss right?" Lambo asked.

Chrome bit her lip, "Mukuro-Sama is the boss."

"But that doesn't change anything! I'm still in the lightning and friends with Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed.

"You don't understand Lambo. I'm being threatened." Chrome said.

"By who?"

"Secret."

* * *

Sky user after sky user. Each of them fell to the ground one after another with their last view was the beautiful and clear sky below.

The fog was getting heavier by the second and no one could see anything. Well excluding the mist members. Said would ambush those who were having troubles just walking. It was unfair but it was their way of winning and no one could've criticised it. Unless they wanted to die of course.

"I'm sorry I can't be helpful in situations like this." Yuni sighed as she entwined her fingers with each other and lit her pacifier, "I can only give you the gift of vision. I can't give any power boosts."

"This'll be enough Yuni. Thank you." Tsuna said as he entered Hyper Mode and stayed on guard.

"I'll try to take out as much as I can as well!" Byakuran smiled then went off into the mist.

"Protect Yuni, I'll go an-" Dino was saying but then tripped on nothing as he was about to charge into the mist.

"Dino stay here and protect your subordinate, Yuni. She's part of your family. So am I, Byakuran and Xanxus. We're all in the same hall so you can fight right? We _are _part of your family." Tsuna stated, trying to make Dino at least a bit more stronger without Romario and etc. before he flew into the mist, deciding to charge into the enemy.

A trident and gloves clashed with each other.

"Mukuro are you their leader?" Tsuna asked, dodging the thrusts of the trident.

"Kufufu." Mukuro smirked. "Why of course."

"Tell them to retreat! Can't you see they're dying?!" Tsuna yelled in anger as he packed a punch with pure sky flames.

"But we have to get rid of the sky flames. You're in the top three elements to be wiped out." Mukuro explained as he slashed his trident down then twirled to Tsuna's side to avoid a hit then placed his weapon near the boy's throat. He pricked his skin with the middle spike as blood started to leak.

Tsuna wiped away the blood and charged closer with another punch.

Mukuro hit the ground with his trident then suddenly the floor collapsed but Tsuna didn't stop running.

"An illusion."

"Correct." Mukuro grinned as he slammed his trident into the ground with more force. "But is this an illusion as well?"

The floor was collapsing again but this time there were lava beams sprouting from every direction.

"Illusion." Tsuna declared with confidence but when he ran through the lava beam he got burnt by mist flames. "Mukuro!"  
"Kufufu. Impudent Vongola." He grinned.

"Mukuro." Tsuna said in a stern voice, bangs shadowing over his eyes, "Promise if I defeat you, you'll have to join my family. If I lose I won't care if you kill me, take my body or whatever you want."

Mukuro covered his eye with the Japanese number on, "Sounds good. Now taste defeat so I can kill you."

"Stop Mukuro-Sama!" Chrome yelled as she jumped in the middle of the two boys' fight. "You can't keep hurting boss like this!"

"Nagi. Please move out of the way." Mukuro ordered but the girl didn't move an inch.

"Yeah don't hurt Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo said in tears as he ran in front of Tsuna.

"Nagi I have to do this so you won't get hurt." Mukuro said as he walked to the girl and slowly pushed her aside.

"But Mukuro-Sama the agreement was only for me. You're the true guardian of mist so you should go to boss." Chrome said with hurt eyes. "I'll be fine."

"But!" Mukuro said but shut up then glared at Tsuna. He slammed his trident into the floor again and an illusion popped up again.

"Illusion." Tsuna said, relying on his hyper intuition, then charged towards his mist guardian.

* * *

Xanxus snapped his head towards the four's direction when he received the power of vision from Yuni. He noticed that what Tsuna thought was an illusion was actually a knife hidden in a thicker layer of mist. _Trash's gift of vision is disappearing so he can't see it and his hyper intuition must not be going right because of it. _Xanxus noticed.

He knew the sky wouldn't last anymore longer if they were still assembled. Many died on both sides but it's taken more of a toll on the Sky Family than the Mist Family. Around sixty users left?

Xanxus resorted to his last choice since one of his trump cards (even though he hated to admit that trash was one of his trump cards) was about to get stabbed and get killed. Honestly he didn't want to use it since he hated running away but thirty sky users died already and one of his trump cards was about to die.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of a back road where he and his storm and rain guardian were walking to school that morning. He extinguished his hyper mode then sighed as he slumped onto the ground. "I couldn't get Chrome or Mukuro."

"Just wait. Your guardians will assemble in a matter of time."

"Dad!" Tsuna yelled as he snapped towards the speaker.

"I'm back!"

"But shouldn't you have been at the meetings?!"

"I was! I was like right beside you when you arrived but you never noticed me. But what's worse is that you left to the other side of the hall!" Iemitsu sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed.

"Nah it's totally fine!" Iemitsu smiled again then started walking away from his son, "But just remember it's just a matter of time before they're around you again. Everyone. And by everyone I mean even those who deny it."

_Basil. _Tsuna immediately thought as his father walked away.

"Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!" A voice called.

"Lambo!" Tsuna answered as he ran to the child. "What you did there was dangerous but thanks anyways."

Lambo smiled a genuine smile then it turned into an arrogant grin. "Praise Lambo-Sama for his amazing courage!"

"I'll praise you." Tsuna said, "But later. I'm a bit tired from the battle."

"Wait! But Chrome said she would never join again because she's being threaded!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Threatened you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! That!"

"By who?"

"She said 'secret'. But I think it's a scary person!"

"Weird. She did mention something like that when she talked to Mukuro when we were battling. Very weird." Tsuna wondered.

* * *

**Please excuse my horrible grammar!**

**Is this story progressing well? Ahh! I so don't know man! **

**Thanks for answering my question for last chapter (no repsonses '^')**

**I'll be asking the same question since I really need to know!**

**Question of the week: (same as last)**

**Who are your favourite Arcobalenos?**

**Reviews are appreciated~~~~~**

**See you**

**October 24, 2014**


End file.
